1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to diaphragm valves and, in one particular embodiment, to a diaphragm valve including electrical components for monitoring the change in fluid pressure through the valve over time.
2. Description of Related Art
In most waste water systems, such as the flushing systems for urinals, commodes, and the like, the valves associated with these systems are traditionally metal valves. Metal valves provide strength for withstanding high-pressure fluctuations that may occur in the water pressure of the flushing system and also maintain their ability to function over prolonged and consistent use. However, these traditional metal flush valves do have some drawbacks. For example, with continued use, metal valves may corrode or rust, and/or develop mineral deposits, which can require replacement of the entire valve. Additionally, such metal valves are typically expensive to manufacture and maintain.
Additionally, many modern commodes and/or urinals are designed to operate most efficiently using a standard amount of water per flush, typically in the range of 1.5 to 2 gallons per flush. Therefore, known metal flush valves are designed to provide a selected amount of water per flush when the valve is new. However, with continued or prolonged use over time, or as the internal components of the metal valve wear, it is not uncommon for these known metal flush valves to provide a different amount of water per flush than they were originally designed to provide. For example, a metal flush valve originally designed to provide 1.6 gallons per flush when new may eventually provide 2 or more gallons per flush due to valve component wear or use. For large applications, such as hospitals, prisons, apartment buildings, and the like, this can lead to an increase in water usage and cost. Additionally, these known flush valves cannot compensate for variations in water pressure during the flushing cycle that can also affect the amount of water per flush the valve provides.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide a flush valve system that reduces or eliminates at least some of the problems associated with known flush valves. For example, it would be advantageous to provide a flush valve that more accurately controls the amount of water provided per flush to ensure that, even following prolonged use, the valve continues to provide a chosen water volume. Furthermore, it would be advantageous to provide a flush valve configured to monitor and compensate for variations in water pressure during the flushing cycle to more accurately control flush volume. It would also be advantageous if these additional components did not substantially increase the electricity needed to operate the flush valve.